Dragon Ball Z: A Belly Full of Buu
by Beefycakes
Summary: A little spinoff series to my Vegito Vs Buu muscle growth series. This time, it's the same essentially concept, now with weight gain and maybe a bit of slob instead of muscle growth. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

"Heh, looks like I'm just destined to defeat you..."

Buu clenched his fists and his teeth at the saiyan's declaration, shaking with rage. Yet, it wasn't just rage, was it? Something else was nagging at the majin, something somebody as powerful as he was simply should not be feeling at all: Fear.

Even Buu had just admitted that Vegito was toying with him, holding back his power in their fight. And yet the fused hero had already torn his body apart, beaten him to a pulp, and even deflected the massive energy orb he'd thrown his way into space. Buu had to wonder, if an attack powerful enough to destroy the planet couldn't even scratch this newly forged warrior, what could? How powerful was he at this point?

How powerful would he be if he became a super saiyan.

Buu trembled as he saw small arcs of static ripple around Vegito's body, then felt a slowly growing surge of power coming from the warrior. It was as if the villain's worst nightmare was suddenly coming true.

"No... you can't..." Super Buu snarled under his breath.

Vegito only smirked as his power level continued to rise, "Sorry Majin Buu, but you know what happens next. Heh, you couldn't even touch me before, let's see how long you last when I take this to the next level!" The saiyan chuckled arrogantly as the sparks around him began to intensify, energy surging from his body now, "Maybe if you had trained more instead of stuffing yourself with sweets, you wouldn't be so pathetically out of shape. Guess you just can't win, can you?!"

Buu growled with fury at Vegito's words, but as he thought them over, his snarl turned into a devious smirk, "And maybe if you had kept that cocky mouth shut, you wouldn't have to eat your words..." He laughed, his body beginning to twist and melt before the saiyan's eyes, "And so much MORE!"

Vegito's brow furrowed in confusion, before the fused saiyan gaped in shock as Majin Buu's amorphous body began to liquify and soar into the sky. The ear-splitting howl did little to help the hero process what was happening as he watched the majin's now ribbon-like body curl weightlessly through the air, Buu's facial features stretched and deformed into a ghastly, leering visage, making the monster look like some kind of hideous snake.

As Vegito continued to watched, stunned and grunting in confusion, Buu's scream suddenly grew louder as the ribbon of thick, pink slime suddenly turned straight towards the saiyan and plunged swiftly towards his open mouth. By the time Vegito had finally realized what was going on, it was far too late, Majin Buu plunging straight past the saiyan's lips as he tried to close his mouth. Despite the hero's immense strength, the flow of pink demonic slime was far too forceful for him to block, Buu already surging down the saiyan's throat as he was left helpless to defend himself against the creature's latest attack.

The only thing that Vegito could hope to do now was stand still and take the full brunt of Buu's oozing body down his throat, the saiyan warrior cringing with pain and absolute disgust as he felt the majin reach his stomach, forcing it to fill and bulge and swell outwards with rubbery, heavy slime. First Vegito's stomach only curved outwards, almost invisibly under his spacious gi, but then the curve turned into a dome, and then a swelling, sagging spherical gut as his blue and orange clothing began to cling and stretch around it. Even as the saiyan's stomach started to grow painfully tight, his gi clinging so tightly that every last curve of it was visible, Buu continued to pour into his body. Vegito swallowed gallon after heavy gallon of Super Buu's liquified body, his throat bulging with every painful gulp as the deadly monster continued to fill the saiyan's bloating stomach.

"Yes, that's it Vegito..." Majin Buu thought to himself, overjoyed at how easy this was, "Eat... eat! Eat until you pop, eat until you EXPLODE!"

Even as the pain in the saiyan's now monstrously distended gut became unbearable, he was unable to focus on forming any kind of resistance to Buu's attack. The flow of heavy pink sludge forcing itself into his mouth seemed absolutely endless, filling his throat so thickly that Vegito couldn't even cry out, his shouts muffled into pitiful, heavy gurgles against the unrelenting stream of Buu goo.

Just as Vegito felt like his stomach would finally give out, he began to feel the torrent of slime invading his esophagus slow somewhat, as though Vegito's stomach, now absolutely filled to capacity, was forcing it to back up. The helpless saiyan gripped his titanic orb of a belly, the immense size of it only filling Vegito with more dread as his gloved hands rubbed its tremendous curve in an almost futile attempt to soothe the pain. Fortunately for the overstuffed saiyan, that pain was starting to recede, a wave of relief spreading through the hero's panicked mind as his belly began to churn and gurgle loudly, and thankfully started to shrink somewhat.

Unknown to the saiyan, it seemed that his gut was simply too strong for Super Buu's attack, forcing the invading creature to spread himself throughout other areas of his defenseless opponent's body as the slime continued to infiltrate him. Now every last part of Vegito was open to Buu's insidious goo, and not a single inch was spared as the saiyan was forced to swallow every last bit of Buu's rubbery body.

A horrible discomfort began to fill Vegito's athletic body now as he felt the slime invading him begin to slip into other areas through his stomach. As the mighty saiyan warrior was essentially forced to digest his brutal enemy, he could feel his once toned muscles start to soften and swell. His arms began to thicken and bloat now, the visibly defined muscles beginning to vanish under a thick and heavy coat of blubber. Likewise, the saiyan's beefy thighs were overcome with flab as Buu filled them as well, moving down and through them in order to fatten the warrior's powerful legs. Roll after roll of backflab began to form on the saiyan's backside, drooping down towards his glutes, the hero's once perfectly toned posterior muscles surging outwards as they filled with Buu's slime, causing them to sage and thicken and bloat horrifically. Even the fusion's pecs weren't spared as they began to engorge and then sag, bloating into a heavy set of moobs that now drooped over his still distended stomach.

The hero's belly had already borne the brunt of Buu's sadistic attack, but even then, the monster wasn't done with it. The pain that had once filled the hero's bloated stomach was now for the most part gone, his belly no longer taut and forcibly stretched to its limits. Instead, it too began to sag and fill with Buu's invasive slime just like the rest of Vegito's body, drooping and folding into rolls of blubber that ringed around to reach those weighing down the fusion's back, his lower gut rippling with cellulite as it began to crease down the middle, a nice, deep fold that ran up towards his belly button.

The whole time Vegito's body was forced to undergo this sickening transformation, the saiyan's poor blue and orange gi was constantly struggling to contain his now obese form, even as it continued to swell and sag with fat. After having put up with his belly's initial inflation, the saiyan's top was now straining to contain both his distended gut, the now doughy layer of fat piling on top of it, and all the lard that was accumulating on his arms, chest, and back. After what seemed like an eternity of valiant struggle, Vegito's top finally gave out, small rips rapidly tearing over the blue fabric across his belly, exposing the orange undershirt beneath that was quickly tearing apart as well. As the rips widened with alarming speed, until the saiyan's firm cloth belt and both shirts finally gave out, one after another, until Vegito's titanic belly and gargantuan moobs spilled out of the failing garment in a naked sea of fat.

By now the once mighty and athletic saiyan hero looked as though he was morbidly obese, his gi tearing apart at the arms as his flabby, sagging bingo wings burst free. Even now, Buu's assault on Vegito's body seemed unending, gulp after fattening gulp of liquified ooze filling Vegito's gravid stomach, thin cascades of pink slime dribbling past the hero's plump lips. The streams of Buu rolled over newly formed triple chins, dripping onto the saiyan's sagging man boobs before the sentient goo simply crawled its way across his flabby chest and snaked into his thick, bulging nipples to join the rest of Buu's parasitic mass inside of the saiyan.

Despite his top tearing and the tremendous bulk of his rapidly swelling body, Vegito's pants continued to hold strong against the surge of ass and thigh flab that was straining them. The blue garment was of little use in obscuring the hero's newly fattened form however, the fabric stretched thing over his bulging, bloated buttocks and soaked in sweat, leaving very precious little to the imagination. Even the hero's crotch wasn't spared from Buu's attack, and Vegito was thankful that the tightening bulge in his pants was almost completely obscured by his doughy, fleshy apron of a belly. Or at least, the saiyan would have been thankful had he not been distracted by more pressing matters.

The pain in Vegito's belly had resurfaced now as the ooze still making its way inside of him began to fill and stretch it once more. The fusion's once deep naval began to grow shallower as the goop filling his gut started to strain it so much it grew into a thick outie belly button, the deep crease on his underbelly too starting to shrink from all of the swelling. The hero's once more straining gut began to pulse and throb with every thick gulp he swallowed, the now fully exposed belly's skin growing slightly red from the strain. Thankfully, the last of Majin Buu was finally curling toward Vegito's mouth, and after what seemed like an eternity, slipped past his plump lips with a sickeningly wet plop.

The battlefield had grown completely quiet now. Only one warrior seemed to be left after what had happened; His opponent gone; His body deformed into a hideous, disgusting parody of obesity.

As soon as Vegito's throat had cleared completely, the now titanically fat hero began gasping and wheezing for air, sweat dripping down his moobs and across his sore, humongously distended belly as both jiggled and shook, rising and falling with every strained breath the once fit warrior took. Once he had finally regained his breath, the only thing the tremendously over-engorged and overstuffed saiyan warrior could say to such a bizarre and terrifying situation, his voice husky and deepened heavily by pound after pound of pure blubber, was a single, astonished sentence:

"What the fuck..?"


	2. Chapter 2

A loud growl broke the silence on the battlefield as Vegito's completely exposed stomach let out a thick gurgle.

The saiyan huffed in disgust at his own body as he took in the full scope of his transformation. Mere moments ago the hero had been a shining example of athleticism: Lithe but powerful muscles, a body at the peak of physical fitness and health.

Now however, he looked like anything but. A heaving belly that oozed down over his lap, thick chunky thighs that aided a titanic set of buttocks in filling out his once spacious blue pants, and a set of meaty moobs that were bigger than most women's breasts. Vegito groaned in disgust, cringing as he lifted his flabby arm up to examine it before his own terrified eyes. There was absolutely no denying it as he felt the weight of that flab, the crushing weight of all of the fat that drooped and sagged off of his body, that smooshed and folded into thick, sweaty rolls.

Vegito was now monstrously obese.

"How..." the panicked saiyan's mind raced as he looked down at his heaving moobs, feeling his chins pressing against one another, warm, soft neckfat, "How could I have let this happen to me..?"

The electricity that had been building up around the saiyan's body began to crackle and die, but Vegito didn't seem to care. He was far too distracted as he brought his chubby, gloved fingers to rest on the vast curve of his obese stomach, wincing with humiliation as he pressed their tips into its soft flesh and felt just how deep they sunk. This wasn't good... this wasn't good at all...

A grunt of surprise escaped Vegito's lips as he suddenly felt movement under his fingers as he pressed them into his soft gut. The sensation only grew more obvious as he heard a familiar, wicked laughter now echoing from within the hero's enormously bloated belly.

"I have you now Vegito... Mmmnn..." Buu's voice was deeper, almost muffled by the thick layers of blubber he now resided behind, "Ohhh yes I do, heheheh... increase your power all you want tubby, I'll only get stronger! Then again, something tells me I won't need to worry much about you putting up a fight anymore, will I fatass? AHAHAHAHAA!"

Vegito gasped and blushed as he felt his hideously obese stomach bounce and rumble along with Buu's laughter, its bate, flabby surface rippling like a wave. He had been so stunned by his own dramatic transformation that the saiyan had almost forgotten about Buu. Now however, it was almost impossible to ignore the vicious majin as he inhabited the once mighty warrior's body, weighing him down, bloating every inch of him, even flowing around inside of him...

"Poor Vegito, just look at you now!" Buu laughed, squirming inside the saiyan's sensitive belly, "Looks like the only records you'll be setting now will be in sheer weight! Muhahahah!"

Vegito growled, looking down at his flabby stomach again. "Just..." The hero tried to remain calm, but the cockiness that usually filled his voice faltered for a bit once he realized just how deep it sounded. Similar to Buu's, it was being smothered by the saiyan's fat: His huge gut, flabby chins, soft neckrolls... "Just you wait Buu..." the warrior growled in his now husky voice, "If you think this dirty little trick of yours can stop me... well, you've got another thing coming..."

Buu only laughed louder, "Oh really, monkey boy? Well from where I'm at, it looks like I have quite the upper hand!" Buu crowed, squirming more forcefully through Vegito's innards, "In fact, you feel a lot softer and squishier in here than you do on the outside, even with all those pounds you've packed on, fat boy!"

As those words rumbled from within Vegito's stomach, he felt Majin Buu's motions begin to intensify as the liquified villan started to squirm more violently against the fattened saiyan's guts. All the fused hero could do now was to grip his humungous, taut belly in his hands and grit his teeth as the pain inside of him began to intensify.

"Muhahaha! Yes, yes! That's it fatty, feel that?!" Buu jeered, the great curve of exposed blubber that was Vegito's stomach bulging and stretching outwards grotesquely as the majin pushed and surged against his guts, "If you thought you were sick of me before, just wait until I start tearing you apart from the inside! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Nnnngggh...! No..." Vegito hissed through his teeth, his hands gripping his stomach tightly as he steeled himself against the pain, "No... you won't!"

"What..?!" Buu growled, straining even harder now, striking at the saiyan from within, pushing his liquified mass as hard as he could against his insides as he tried to make destroy his foe from within, "How are you resisting me! You have the most powerful fighter in the universe inside you, you fat pig! Why can't I break you! Why won't you DIE?!"

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Vegito howled, trying to block out the overwhelming agony that now filled his tremendously bloated abdomen as Majin Buu raged against his internal organs. The slime inside Vegito surged within and through him, forcing itself against his stomach, causing it to bulge like a baby would kicking its pregnant mother's as the majin desperately searched for weak points, the villain trying to cause as much damage to its host as he possibly could now.

"Damn you!" Buu rumbled thickly as his movements began to slow, the bulges across Vegito's stomach sinking back below the surface of thick bellyfat as the pink demon finally started to tired himself out from all of his exertions, "This isn't fair! You should be dead, you should pop like a bubble!"

Vegito only huffed and puffed, still gripping his sagging gut, its surface covered in stretch marks now and red from all the stress it had just sustained. Yet even as streams of sweat ran across its domed surface like streams down a mighty mountain, it still held strong against anything Majin Buu had thrown at it.

"Second..." Vegito wheezed, raising a chunky arm to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"What..?"

"Second most powerful fighter in the universe Buu... and unfortunately for you... he's stuck inside the first!" The saiyan snorted, that familiar, cocky grin spreading across his lips.

Buu only growled with fury now, pushing and striking once more at Vegito's innards, only making his gravid belly bounce and wobble before tiring himself out almost immediately as he quickly grew exhausted once more, "No matter... I don't need to destroy you just yet, you filthy swine... In fact, why bother when there are so many better things I can do with you now?"

Vegito only grunted in confusion, "What? What are you talking..."

The saiyan's humungously obese body had felt incredibly hot up until now, the layers of blubber making an already hot day almost unbearable. Now however, an icy chill almost immediately filled Vegito's fat body as he realized he couldn't lower his fat arm from his forehead, or even move a single part of his body. The saiyan warrior was completely paralyzed as if turned to stone!

"H-Huh?" Vegito grunted, his face seemingly the only part of him not frozen still, "What is this? Buu, what's going on?!"

"Heheheh... What's wrong Vegito? Never heard the phrase 'You are what you eat'?" Buu chuckled, sending the saiyan's meaty moobs bouncing as the oozing Majin flowed through his body, cementing it under his control, "Well looks like you bit off more than you can chew today monkey boy, because now your body belongs to me!"

The fusion groaned in shock as he felt his arm lower by itself, completely without Vegito willing it to. He looked down at his plump gloved fingers as they squeezed into a chubby fist before his eyes: A simple but undeniable example of Majin Buu's total control of his body now.

"No..."

"Oh YES!" Buu laughed, opening the saiyan's fist again and then driving his open palm into his fat gut, the mighty slap sending his naked belly jiggling like a bowl of jello, "I may not be able to hurt you much in here yet fatass, but I most certainly still have the upper hand here! Fat, useless, and totally dominated by your worst enemy! So what if I can't kill you Vegito, when I can just make you suffer instead!"

A shiver of revulsion ran through the hero as he considered Buu's words and the absolute power he had over him now. A grunt of effort escaped past Vegito's plump lips as he strained merely to lift his arms now and found it an impossible feat with Buu inside of him. It really seemed as though there were nothing he could do without trying to go super saiyan, but if he did... if Buu's earlier threat were true it would only make the villain stronger and the saiyan even weaker than he was now...

"Oh yes, yes, yes..." Buu laughed again, forcing the saiyan to fly higher into the sky, the once athletic fighter only further resembling a blimp as he soared through the air, "So many possibilities for my new porky pet! I may only be the second most powerful warrior in the universe Vegito..."

Buu's laughter grew into a terrifying cackle as he lifted Vegito's hand before him, a blast of energy gathering into his palm before it shot out into a powerful beam that obliterated an entire cliff side at the other end of the battlefield, only a deep, scorched crater where it had once stood once the smoke had cleared.

"But now I have the first right in the palm of my hand! MUHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey had worked at the Hoggy House BBQ Diner since high school, nearly twenty years now. He had seen many strange and terrible things over those years, but nothing nearly like this.

Earlier that day, around the lunch rush, the place had been packed. This wasn't unusual at all for a restaurant on the outskirts of the city. What happened next though would scar the man for life. Before the cook's very eyes, bright, pink blasts of light tore through the diner's windows, obliterating each and every customer and staff member within sight. Nothing was left of them, nothing but a dark, horrible scorch mark left where they either stood or were seated, the same scorch mark that had been made where the cook himself had been standing when he first saw those pink lights.

Had he not been paying attention, had he not fell off his feet at precisely the right moment, Harvey himself might have been annihilated too, killed along with everyone else he had seen. He might have been the luckiest man alive today. After venturing outside the diner into the city after the massacre, he realized he might also be the only man left alive.

That is, until _he_ walked through the doors to the diner.

Walked might have been a bit of a stretch. This man could barely even waddle. Stating that he had simply entered the diner might have also been a bit of an oversimplification, considering the intruder had blasted the very front doors off of their hinges.

The chef trembled as the morbidly obese figure lumbered inside. He had thought that the diner would be the safest place to stay for now, at least until he could wait and see if there were other survivors out there. After all, he'd be more likely to come across somebody else in a public place like this instead of at home in his apartment. Now that there was someone else here, he realized staying put might not have been such a good idea.

As the stranger drew closer, the cook stammered. The man looked a bit familiar, like those fighters that had been in the news over the years, whether for fighting in martial arts tournaments or battling with threats to the world. This guy reminded him of someone he'd seen while watching The World Tournament years ago... Goku was it..?

This man though... his clothes, his face, and his hair were definitely similar but... He almost seemed like a parody of the thin, powerful martial artists he had seen in the past. The man was freakishly obese, so fat that his humongous belly simply hung bare over his waist, his blue and orange tops torn to expose the boulder of a stomach and the thick moobs that rested on top of him. The sight was so ridiculous that Harvey might have even laughed, had the man not just blown a massive hole through the front of the diner.

For a moment, the cook thought of hiding in the kitchen, but then the man turned to him, baring his teeth in a grin, "You make the food here?"

Gulping deeply, the chef could only nod.

"Good..." The man chuckled as he began to waddle further into the restaurant. His belly shook like a pendulum with every ponderous step as the male stopped by every vacated table in the restaurant, scooping up every unfinished dish left behind by those who had been destroyed in the earlier blasts. As the man carried the dishes atop his flabby arms, he turned his head to look the chef in the eyes, his dark brown irises flashing bright pink, "These will do as a start. But I need more. Cook everything you have in the back for me, now."

Gathering his courage, the human managed to respond as he began to tremble, sweat dripping from his brow, "E-Everything..? But sir, you couldn't possibly..."

Another blast blew open the wall between the dining room and the men's restroom, sending dust and rubble flying as a scream of terror tore its way from the chef's throat.

"Get cooking," The man growled, that grin growing wider as it dimpled his fat cheeks, "And I will reward you by letting you live out the rest of your miserable life on this empty planet." The man paused a moment to laugh, his chins rippling as he did before her turned back to gathering up plates, "And make sure you make everything extra, extra greasy..."

Arnold only nodded more frantically as he forced his petrified feet to move, self-preservation instinct winning out over his terror as he ran back into the kitchen.

Hours passed.

Vegito ate, then ate, and ate.

He ate even as he felt his stomach grow full. He ate even when that barrel of a gut sticking out before him grew red and sore. He ate even as he felt the rest of his body grow bigger, grow softer, grow heavier.

When the obese pig of a saiyan finally finished off the plates he had gathered, he'd shove the empty dishes clear off the table, shattering them upon the floor as he hefted his bloated body from the booth he sat in so that he could gather some more. Back and forth he would haul his tubby ass, waddling laboriously as he'd carry meal after meal back to his seat, almost a dozen dishes at a time. Whole chili dogs would be inhaled down his fat gullet. Piles of greasy burgers would slide down his throat to disappear into his gut. Entire barbecue platters would be gobbled up by the Buu-filled hero, only to be washed down by soda, tubs of sauces, saucers of gravy.

By the time the helpless saiyan had devoured every table scrap the diner had to offer, the chef Buu had threatened had arrived with the first of many fresh courses on a cart piled high with fattening food. Barely even acknowledging the terrified cook, Majin Buu forced his captive hero to wolf down every last morsel, making Vegito lick every drop of grease and oil from his empty plates as he waited for his next meal. With every meal the increasingly exhausted human wheeled out, the saiyan looked to grow fatter and filthier while his already destroyed outfit grew tighter and smaller on his obese body. By the time the ninth helping of food was delivered to Vegito, both the saiyan and his unwilling feeder had become covered in sweat, the latter nearly collapsing into a nearby chair and gasping for breath as the former shoveled his latest offering down his throat.

"Did I say... huff... uurrgghhh... You could stop..?" Vegito was forced to grunt at the man as he watched his face turn from exasperated to terrified, "If I run out of food before the next cart..." He panted out between mouthfuls, "I'll level this place with you in it..."

"O-Of course sir! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The man sputtered, on the verge of tears as he rushed back into the kitchen again.

Between a plate of fried chicken and a half-slab of ribs, Vegito managed to grunt out some words of his own to the villain that had taken up residence inside him, "Why are you... huff... hnnff... doing this Buu..? You have nothing... hnngh... hrrr... to gain from stuffing my face... and..." The saiyan grunted momentarily, his belly gurgling before a loud belch worked its way up his throat and echoed through the diner, "And pushing defenseless people around..."

Buu laughed, forcing Vegito's belly to ripple and jiggle. The hero's gut was already so big that the edge of the table was digging into it, so Buu's movements inside of it was doing little favors to the saiyan's comfort, "Oh but you have plenty to gain, don't you Vegito?" He gurgled deeply inside of him, "And I get to pig out all I want without having to worry about my figure! Besides, heheheh... I'm not the one making threats and acting like a slob here, at least not to the outside world. All everyone left on this pathetic planet can see in you now is a glutton! A rude, fat, whale of a man who can barely stop gorging himself to breath! Oh, you may know better than that of course... it's just too bad you're too busy stuffing your fat face to tell anyone, not that I'd let you anyways!"

Vegito grunted in disapproval, having been forced to resume his endless eating even as Buu gloated from within him, mashed potatoes and gravy dripping down his triple chins.

"That's it, keep eating like the good cow you are, you disgusting freak!" Buu chortled, causing Vegito's massive buttocks to jiggle now against the seat of his booth. The tough, blue fabric of the fusion's pants had been stretched tightly against the male's gargantuan asscheeks, bare blubber spilling through the multiple tears that only widened as Buu forced his cheeks to wobble, "Not only will I get to ruin your body, but it looks like I'll have the joy of permanently staining your reputation as well!"

As though to punctuate this statement, Vegito's guts began to gurgle again before a thunderous fart erupted from his backside. The booth pressed tightly up against his asscrack seemed to serve both to muffle and deepen the sound of the foul expulsion as the once mighty hero groaned in shame past a mouthful of cheeseburger, his cheeks burning red as a look of mixed anger and pure mortification overcame his chubby features. As the flatulence continued, the tears in Vegito's pants grew wider and wider, the sweat-soaked fabric finally giving in from the force of both the eruption and his wobbling buttocks until the garment was torn completely to tatters, leaving the bloated fighter sitting in rags and his ever-tightening undergarments now.

Majin Buu laughed for quite some time, Vegito's entire body shaking with the monster's vicious delight as the hideous flatulence finally died down, "Ohh, that was a good one, wasn't it tubby? Just look at how the mighty have fallen..." Buu sneered, forcing Vegito to rub his still-gloved hand over that vast curve of his stomach, smearing the grease and collection of filthy food stains and remains that coated it like some repulsive abstract work of art, "But this is just the beginning, my pet pig! I have such big plans in store for you, big plans that require a very big freak of a saiyan! So eat up Vegito! You have a long way to go..."

The chef continued to cook all through the night and into the next day's afternoon. Vegito must have eaten enough food to not only feed over one hundred people, but give them stuffed bellies, and yet his own stomach never grew full. He knew that whatever it was must have been Majin Buu's doing, his control over the hero's body somehow extending even to his metabolism, and he knew exactly where all those calories were going.

The chef stumbled out with the last cart, this one full of desserts of all kinds. Entire cheesecakes, apple pies, even whole tubs of ice cream just laying in the open for the saiyan's inevitable consumption. The cook was absolutely exhausted, feeling as though he could collapse at any second now, but even in his state he head to fight back his revulsion as he wheeled the cart out. The stench was bad enough, the air pungent with the reek of sweat and other bodily odors, but even the sight of the man before him made the cook's stomach turn.

All of that food had turned Vegito, the proud and powerful fusion of two saiyan warriors at the peak of physical perfection, into an absolute mess. His belly overflowed the table at this point, soft stomach fat oozing over the surface and covered with a wide collections of stains of all kinds, his mammoth moobs likewise coated as they sagged atop his gargantuan gut. His arms sagged with pure blubber at this point, bloated bingo wings soft and pillowy, sausage-like fingers that stretched his white, yet filthily food and grease stained gloves. Though hidden from view behind the bulk of his body and the table itself, the man's now almost bare buttocks were also enormous, swollen with thick fat, so large and heavy that they were actually bending and crushing the back of the booth seat that he sat in. His thighs must have been as equally swollen as his arms, if not more so at this point, and as the male looked up at the chef bringing him his latest meal, his sagging triple chins and bloated, drooping cheeks were on full display, the latter dimpling heavily as he grinned.

"Excellent..." The saiyan grunted out through a mouthful of chocolate cheesecake, wiping his plump lips with his flabby arm, only serving to smear more mess on the swollen appendage, "Was wondering... uunnff... when more dessert would get here..."

The man chuckled thickly before letting out a meaty belch that made the chef gag.

"It's... It's all gone..." He whimpered, his whole body shaking with a wretched combination of fear an fatigue, "Every last scrap from fridge and pantry, there's nothing l-left..."

Vegito laughed again as he licked his lips, already pulling dishes off the cart, the booth creaking loudly and threateningly as he leaned over to reach, "Already? What a shame... huff... unngh... Looks like I'll be taking my business elsewhere..." He groaned, taking a large bite out of a piece of blueberry pie, filling spilling down his chins as he moaned with guttural pleasure before his eyes met the chef's again, that strange flash of pink shimmering over his irises once more, "You on the other hand... Ooof... UURRP! Can go... Make it quick, before I... Ohhh... think about eating you next..."

The weary cook stumbled from the restaurant as quickly as he could, nearly tripping over the rubble that now constituted its entrance.

After clearing out the last of the desserts, Buu began chuckling again, this time from within Vegito's belly as it churned through the newest batch of fattening junk food, "Looks like you made quite the impression on him, eh fat boy? The look of disgust on his face was _unmistakable_!"

Vegito swallowed down the glob of ice cream he'd been made to scoop out by hand into his mouth, unable to contain yet another massive belch from sputtering past his lips before he could respond, "Don't care... unhhh... just happy you... hurrr... let him go..."

Continuing to laugh, Buu sneered, "Of course I did! He'll probably die soon enough anyways when I'm through with this planet... but more importantly, maybe he can help spread your legend to anyone else left out there! The fatass freak who ate an entire restaurant out of food, what a true champion you are, my Vegito!"

The saiyan merely grunted dismissively in response, scooping out the last morsel of ice cream as he licked his gloves clean.

"But of course, you don't need ME to tell you that, you heroic hog! Why don't we take a good look at what's become of your body?" Buu continued as he made Vegito drop the empty tub of ice cream, his chubby hands now pressing firmly against the table as he began to force the obese saiyan to stand, "I'm sure it will speak volumes to all of your many... accomplishments..."

The humongous hero grunted thickly as he struggled to stand, his hideously corpulent body not only much heavier than when he had last stood, but also wedged firmly between the booth and the table after gaining so much weight, "I'd rather... huff... not..." He growled, his belly gurgling and sloshing as he moved.

"Don't be ridiculous, big guy! You should see how far you've come! Besides, I would just love to get a good look at my handiwork, heheheh... I mean sure, you FEEL plenty big, but after the look on that poor man's face, you must be a sight to behold!"

Vegito continued to groan as he heaved and pulled himself out of the booth, the seat itself groaning along with him as the metal bent and cracked from the bulky hero's movements. With one last, mighty shove using some of his still tremendous saiyan strength, he was finally able to yank himself free, the long-suffering seat, stained and soaked with his sweat, giving a loud crunching sound as it was snapped in two.

"Much, much better!" Buu cackled as Vegito's entire body bounced and shook from the clumsy, yet sudden motions, the tubby male stumbling forwards on his thick, blubbery legs. Another loud, noxious fart rumbled from his backside as he lumbered towards one of the few windows of the restaurant that hadn't been shattered, the saiyan's plump face red as he came to a stop in front of the sheet glass, his eyes firmly locked on the ground, "Now, now Vegito..." Buu chuckled, sending the fighter's flabby arms rippling as he moved one of them under his will, Vegito's own fingers grabbing his face by the chin and forcing him to look up into his ghastly reflection, "It is useless to resist me, you should know this by now... in fact, look at just how useless it is."

The snarl on Vegito's face quickly turned into a look of shock as his eyes finally gazed upon his body, upon what had happened to him, in the reflection of the glass. The image wasn't fully clear, the window of course not a true mirror, but it was more than enough detail to fill the enormous warrior with despair. If Vegito had weighed almost 400 pounds after Super Buu had first forced himself down his throat like the world's deadliest protein shake, he must now weigh nearly 600 after the massive binging Majin Buu had put him through. Before Vegito couldn't bring himself to look at what his body had become, yet now he couldn't tear his gaze away. His eyes poured over every fold, every roll, every sagging, flabby inch of his grotesquely bloated and corpulent body. Worse yet, it was all bared for him to see now, his blue and orange gi nothing more than sweaty tatters that had been left behind in the ruins of the booth he'd spent the last day trapped in. All that was left to clothe him at this point were his white gloves and boots, both straining from the growth of his plump hands and feet, and his cloth undergarments, hidden from view completely beneath the sag of his belly from the front and buried between his monstrously fat buttocks from behind. He may as well be nude at this point, and it made digesting what had happened to him all the more humiliating.

"Oh Vegito... just look at you... Look at how big you've become..." Majin Buu cooed from deep inside the fusion's globe of a stomach, causing it to ripple softly with a voice that oozed with vicious delight at his enemy's predicament, "How large you are, how amazing! How spectacular! You're just so disgustingly majestic, aren't you porker? Oh yes!"

A soft grunt fell from Vegito's stunned lips as he felt Buu begin to move his arms and hands. He felt his fingers sinking into that vast stomach, watched as his hands grabbed it, pinched it, squeezed it before lifting it and letting it drop, unable to keep himself from watching as it bounced and wobbled like gelatin as it fell into place. He groaned absentmindedly as those fingers crept up to his chest, rubbing tenderly at his breast-like moobs, cupping and groping them as Buu laughed from within, "I can feel your shame, Vegito... every last bit of it... hahaha! Oh but why are you so absolutely humiliated right now! You should be proud of what I've done to you... of what you've done to yourself!"

A shiver ran through the fusion's blubbery form as he looked himself over one last time. Even if he won, even if somehow, against all odds, he could force Buu out of his body, that would do nothing to rid him of the hundreds of pounds he had gained over the past day. That weight was permanent now, and Buu wasn't even done, "Please..."

"Hmm?"

"Please Buu... just stop..." Vegito growled out, "Even somebody as awful as you... hff... Is better than this... Give me a fair fight at least... ohhgh... Not these cheap... tricks..."

The Majin merely laughed at the saiyan, "I don't think so Vegito. After all your arrogance, all your boastfulness, this is just too rich an opportunity to pass up! My little 'trick' as you call it has really screwed you over! And now I plan on having all the fun I can with you... and believe me saiyan, when I'm through with your body, you're going to be TONS of fun..."

Vegito snorted, before he gave his plump reflection a tiny smirk, "Huh... humiliate me all you want... In the end, just means you're too weak... to fight me fair and square... You may have turned me into a stupid looking blimp... but you're still a coward Buu, nothing... nngh... nothing mor-"

A loud gurgled rumbled from Vegito's stomach as he doubled over and clutched it in his hands, sweat dripping from his brow as he felt Buu squirming within him, even more painfully than before, until an absolutely gigantic rump-quaking fart was forced from his backside by Buu. The Majin laughed, making the warrior's backside tremble as Vegito groaned in shame, "Go ahead you filthy pig, call me a coward. Call me weak, call me second best. No matter what you say to me, nothing changes the fact that I still won, and you have suffered and continue to suffer what may be the most pathetic defeats in the history of time! You can't shit on this parade tubby, because my victory was decided the moment I stuffed myself down your big, fat throat... Besides..." Buu said as he squirmed within Vegito's guts again, making the obese fighter clutch his belly even more tightly as it gurgled and churned, the male grunting sharply in pain, "I think you're really starting to soften up in here at long last... So let's take this body through another course or twelve of desserts, see how much it can really handle! If you're lucky maybe I'll simply make you pop myself... if not... then I suppose it would only be appropriate that I force a glory hog like you to eat yourself to death..."

Another day went by, and another couple hundred pounds were added onto the once slime saiyan warrior's frame.

This time, at the least, Buu managed to keep his rotund slave active. He reveled in flying Vegito's obese body around the city, his weight only seeming to slightly hinder his ability at flight. Most of that time was spent breaking into bakeries and ice cream parlors and forcing the helpless lardass to stuff his face with everything in sight. It was disgusting, the constant barrage of sugary, calorie-stuffed sweets not only adding pound after pound to the fighter's already fat frame, but making him sick to his stomach as well. Vegito was stuck in a near constant feeling of queasiness throughout his feeding, certain that it was only Buu's complete control over his body's faculties keeping him from simply vomiting up everything he was forced to wolf down. Despite this however, the near-constant binging sessions were still better than the random bouts of destruction that punctuated them whenever Buu felt like he needed to blow something up.

Much of the time it would be entirely unpredictable, Buu seeming to take offense with some random storefront or catching sight of a far off skyscraper and using Vegito's ki to blast holes through the buildings, often even turning them entirely into rubble. Other times, Vegito had some warning of when he going to be forced into committing acts of mass destruction, mostly during the moments where Buu would simply hurl his heavy, bloated body through a nearby wall like the world's fattest wrecking ball. Even though he was much fatter now, the fusion's body was still sturdy as ever for the most part, so he didn't feel too much pain. He was more worried about the damage he was being forced to cause the city itself, and could only hope that there were no survivors hiding out in the building he had demolished.

Thankfully the city seemed scarcely populated, though he did managed to catch sight of movement out of the corner of his eye at some points. Humans, hiding just out of sight, ducking into alleys or behind the cover of walls as they watched him through windows, or simply moving along the streets far below as he flew by overhead. A small part of his mind wondered if they would be able to connect him to either of his fusees, and if so what they would think of him in the pathetic state he now found himself in, but at this point he had much bigger things to worry about.

Not least of these worries was what Buu had planned for him next.

The ground shook and quaked, the pavement cracking beneath his weight as Vegito landed on the ground. The minor earthquake was nowhere near as violent as the force that shook his body from the impact, his rolls jiggling and bouncing obscenely as he looked around the street he now found himself. Grunting in slight panic, he frowned as his arm was forced to rise in front of him, a bright blue beam flashing from his palm and striking a bank down the street, alarms ringing out as its facade was completely obliterated.

Buu cackled at the small tick of fear he had felt surge through Vegito's mind at the blast, forcing him to take a big bite out of the rich slice of chocolate cake the saiyan still held in his other hand, "You poor, pathetic cow. You still worry about the rest of the miserable inhabitants of this planet, don't you? Maybe we should take some time out to hunt a few down..."

Vegito only frowned, ignoring the taunts of his parasitic foe, "Judging by where we are... hunnf... ghuur... I assume you brought me here... huff... for a reason..."

"How astute of you, my tubby pet..." Buu sneered, making Vegito's back rolls ripple as he crammed the last of the cake slice into the warrior's fat maw before forcing him to waddle towards the bakery before them, "To tell the truth, this place is more important than you realize... But you'll see what I have in store for you soon enough."

Grunting, Vegito looked up at the sign reading 'West Side Bakery' as he was forced to lumber towards the shop's entrance. With each laborious step, the now nearly 900 pound saiyan's thighs crushed against one another, his buttocks wobbling and crashing together as his body was slowly forced forwards on his short path. The saiyan's undergarments had ripped to shreds long ago, their remains still possibly trapped between those elephantine buttocks, but at this point it hardly mattered. Somehow his gloves and boots still clung to his hands and feet, but the former had been stained beyond recognitions by countless sauces and frostings, the former starting to tear from the stresses of bearing the weight of the nearly half-ton hero on his journey around the city. By the time the fusion had completed his short trip from the street to the bakery doors, the out of shape warrior was already sweating like a pig.

Once he had finally reached the front of the bakery, Vegito's hand reached out to grab the door handle, quickly finding it blocked by his own gargantuan stomach.

"Oh of course, I always did have trouble using the doors here!" He laughed, "I'm sure the old way in still works though!"

Vegito grunted as he was suddenly forced to press his titanic, bare stomach against the door, the glass slowly bending inwards and cracking until...

 ** _CRASH!_**

Both double glass doors shattered into shards, leaving the way open for the possessed hero to waddle his bulk inside.

A scream tore through the air as a blond haired woman in a white dress and orange apron stood up behind the check-out counter, "What the fuck are you doing!" She cried out, suddenly feeling a horrible sense of deja-vu at the entrance of this strange, naked fat man, "The world's ending and I have nowhere else to go, so if you don't mind fatso, I'd like to just die in peace here!"

Vegito grunted and smiled at the woman, his eyes flashing a bright pink as he caught sight of her terrified expression, "Funny you should say that..." Buu panted through Vegito's voice, his gloved hands rising up to rub the vast curve of his food-stained stomach as it gurgled loudly, "Because I plan on doing... the exact same thing myself..."

"This is bad..." Kibito Kai groaned weakly as he held his head in his hands, staring at the sight before him within the crystal ball, "So very bad."

Elder Kai merely grumbled as he paced nearby, "You can say that one again."

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..." Kibito continued to mumble repeatedly as he agonized over the obscene turn Vegito's fight with Super Buu had taken over the past couple of days. The two kais had watched the vulgar display unfold before them, hoping that somehow the hero would managed to turn the battle back in his favor and regain his body, but it seemed like that simply wasn't going to happen.

"I didn't mean it literally..." Elder Kai sighed, shaking his head, "There must be some way we can all figure a way to clean this horrid mess up."

"Why doesn't he just power himself up?" Kibito frowned, watching the formerly proud warrior stuffing his face full of cake in the middle of the city streets, "Surely he could just forced Buu out if he had the energy?"

Elder Kai furrowed his brow in thought, shaking his head as he considered the option, "It would be no use... Buu's a part of him now. Maybe were he already at super saiyan level he could get rid of him, but as it is... that might only give Buu even more power to use against him."

Kibito looked up at the older Kai and rubbed his forehead, grinding his teeth in frustration, "You're absolutely sure of that?"

Elder Kai nodded sagely, frowning as he did, "It's something I've seen him do before. It's not pleasant. But..."

"But..?"

The older Kai stooped down, watching Vegito smash his way into the bakery, "There might be something we can do, but we'll have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Kibito Kai asked, impatience making its way into his voice.

"For precisely the right moment..."


End file.
